Cien de sus voces
by Esplandian
Summary: Colección de drabbles en respuesta al "Reto Artístico de los 100 Temas de DBZ." 100 palabras por tema. 100 oportunidades para leer algo totalmente diferente. Respetables y queridos lectores:feliz y auspicio 2012. 100/100
1. Son Goku

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/GT es de Akira Toriyama. Esplandian no lucra del fanfiction.

**I: SON GOKU**

Encorvado por las décadas, solitario entre montañas de niebla y bambú, el legendario Son Gohan contempló una estrella al caer, y deseó un corazón para compartir las artes marciales que le marcaron, sus historias de héroes, las de las propias luchas ganadas o perdidas, y las lecciones aprendidas del error y la estima.

Las hojas del bambú caen y renacen anunciando el nuevo ciclo; risas de infante responden a las propias.

Al bebé con cola —al regalo del cielo— le dio su apellido y lo llamó Son Goku.

Ya no esperaba más de la vida, pues le había dado todo.


	2. Viaje al Oeste

**II: VIAJE AL OESTE**

Nada deleitaba al pequeño Son Goku como el cuento del sacerdote que viajaba junto al Rey Mono, un cerdo, y un monje de arena.

Abuelito cambiaba de máscaras y voces entre acrobacias; entrenamientos disfrazados de juegos.

Goku —máscara pintada y báculo sagrado— era el héroe mono llamado igual que él. Había hecho cosas malas arriba en el cielo, pero una diosa de buen corazón le dio una segunda oportunidad.

"Todos en esta vida la merecen. Concédeselas y veras florecer todo lo bueno que en ellos habita."

Lo que dijo su abuelo se grabó en su esencia, perduró en su alma.


	3. Tierra

**III: TIERRA**

Decían que la Tierra era una estrella azul; hace cuatro años no podría saberlo, pues los tres soles de Namekusei jamás permitían que la oscuridad cayera.

El Gran Patriarca le enseñó, mente a mente, que amigo significaba corresponder en tiempos de necesidad; un miembro del Clan del Dragón estaba obligado por sus alianzas.

El báculo pesaba tanto como la responsabilidad. Un niño apenas, pero Dende no lo pensó dos veces cuando el planeta-hogar de sus amigos, Krillin y Gohan, necesitó de un nuevo Kami-Sama.

Su gratitud no olvida que fue en la Tierra, junto a Gohan, donde conoció las estrellas.


	4. Esferas del Dragón

**IV: ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN**

La encontró en el sótano de su casa: surge curiosidad.

Menciones de las Esferas del Dragón se remontaban hasta un rollo del Imperio Mifan; otro manuscrito les atribuía el poderío del primer Rey Mundial.

"_Pero qué pueblerinos, causar guerras por cuentos…"_

El nombre de la cristalina esfera anaranjada era_ Liǎng Xīng_, literalmente dos estrellas, imitadas en rubí contenido. Reuniéndola con otras seis, recitando la formula correcta, Sheng-Long cumplía cualquier deseo.

"_Quizás pediré una montaña de fresas, ¡un novio guapísimo!"_

Fantaseaba a sus dieciséis la precoz Bulma Brief. Construía un radar: la esfera emitía ondas identificables.

"_Estas serán mis mejores vacaciones."_


	5. Akira Toriyama

**V: AKIRA TORIYAMA**

El Kaio-Sama de la Galaxia Norte, azul pez-gato divino, es el feliz dueño de un Chevrolet Sedan Bel Air Hardtop del 1957. Nunca menciona que el diseño proviene de una _dimensión superior_.

"**_Tori-yama_**_, Montaña-de-Pájaros. **Akira…**"_

Él mismo trata de contener la carcajada con regordetas manos: la aburrida jerarquía de deidades obsoletas no lo aceptaría —los muy vanidosos—.

"… _qué todo su universo fue creado con tinta y papel… negras líneas trazadas por **inteligente-montaña-de-pájaros... **¡simplemente es buenísimo, buenísimo!"_

Lástima que nadie más comprendería el mejor chiste de todo el cosmos ni aunque se los explicara. Finalmente rueda y ríe abiertamente.


	6. Capsula Hoi Poi

**VI: CAPSULA HOI-POI**

Era la solución idónea para almacenar su extensa colección de revistas: curvilíneas chicas sonrientes de portada habían escandalizado a más de una casera de edad avanzada. No quería mudarse otra vez, le agradaba el barrio, ¡especialmente la lindísima rubia del apartamento contiguo!

Garabatea lápiz en mano; bata blanca, gafas gruesas, bigote azul-cielo y nicotina. Desaprobatorios miaus del bulto negro sobre su hombro.

— ¿Consideras risible mi fórmula para el sistema de compresión? Tama: gato de poca fe.

—Briefs, ¿exactamente QUÉ está haciendo con Felino-Experimental-Número-Uno?

—Discutiendo el diseño de la Capsula Hoi-Poi.

—Claro…

—Doctor Gero... ¡nuestro amiguito no entiende de física!

—Evidentemente.


	7. Nube Voladora

**VII: KINTO'UN (**_**NUBE VOLADORA**_**)**

En Ciudad del Este, Krillin acostumbraba tomar autobuses que positivamente transgredían toda ley de tráfico existente pero, a tan considerable altura, protestó ante la vertiginosa caída en picada.

—Procura pensar en algo más bonito y verás que podrás subir a mi nube voladora— obtuvo del recién adquirido rival en el que se apoyaba.

—¡Ya lo sé!

Su apreciación de que el conductor de tan mágica nimbo era un auténtico orate se fortalecía con cada kilómetro del recorrido: Goku no podía distinguir a un hombre de una mujer… ¡menos identificar chicas guapas!

Habría que trabajar juntos si querían entrenar con Kame-Sennin…


	8. Báculo Sagrado

**VIII: ****NYOI-BŌ**** (****BÁCULO SAGRADO)**

No parecía material de héroe, igual que el empolvado cilindro divino entre deslumbrantes reliquias vacuas.

—Phew… Gatito-Sennin, en esta torre seguramente debes espiar chicas todo el tiempo... ¡qué vista!— lo saluda antes de desplomarse.

Tres años transcurren; nobles acciones del muchacho trascienden defectos y faltas.

Medio milenio observándolos, Karin no encuentra humano que merezca presentarse ante Kami-Sama. Pero quizás su alumno Roshi… o el alumno de su alumno… miau…

—Es el Báculo Sagrado, crece a voluntad de quien lo porte. Llave, arma y legado para dar a aquel digno de tus enseñanzas.

El árbol Senzu se conoce por sus frutos.


	9. Escuela Tortuga

**IX: ****ESCUELA TORTUGA**

Un joven Son Gohan y su inmenso aliado permanecen silenciosos mientras que el anciano y el mercenario discuten.

—…ese payaso intentó timar a mi hermano mayor, en cuanto al gigantón…

El hombre de la trenza muestra un cartel de SE BUSCA al viejo con gafas oscuras.

— ¡Así qué ESE es el infame Gyumao! Este rebosante, sano muchachito lleva lentes de prescripción, no un casco con cuernos —ríe casualmente.

—Soy un profesional, no cometo errores.

—Yo, Kame-Sennin, garantizo que estas excusas de seres humanos son, efectivamente, mis alumnos Número Uno y Número Dos —lo dice con tanta convicción que suena creíble.


	10. Escuela Grulla

**X: ****ESCUELA GRULLA**

Durante el Séptimo Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Ox-Satán aprendió que pertenecer a la Escuela Tortuga significaba tener enemigos mortales.

"¡_Nosotlos_ _asesinal_ tus alumnos en finales!"

Que el Maestro Roshi confundiera con una mujer y manoseara al 'hermanito' de Tsuru-Sennin no era el único detonante de tal conjura; Son Gohan también tenía acumulados puntos negativos con el anciano del sombrero de pajarraco, y con el mercenario de la trenza cuyo slogan explícito era "KILL YOU!".

—El letal DO-DON-PA, la Técnica de Vuelo, y hacer trampa son las especialidades de la Corriente Grulla…

Ox-Satán agradeció que su contrincante fuera el Hombre-Drácula.


	11. Kaio

**XI: **_**KAIŌ**_

El mago Bibidi los desafiaría, disputaría el control del universo a las divinidades reinantes; ya había exprimido fórmulas del eterno cosmos, con ellas otorgaría aliento a lo que no debería tenerlo…

La maldad concretada, pese a su inestabilidad mágica, tomaba un color rosa para ojos mortales, pero para la visión psíquica los matices eran infinitos, hermosos. Maldad era un material extraíble de los corazones vivientes, adecuadamente flexible para ser manipulado, moldeado e imbuido con vida para crear un golem de caos: volátil demonio con mente de infante.

Su magia, su engendro, doblegaría a los mismísimos dioses: a los Supremos Kaio.


	12. Lobo

**XII: LOBO**

Una sólida pincelada y un elusivo manchón azul se deslizan como espejismos sobre despiadadas arenas incandescentes: un par de ciudadelas entre todo lo que se lleva y arrastra el transitar del huracán y la ventisca.

Las ruinas de un palacio olvidado, restos de avionetas de expediciones perdidas, y las monumentales setas petrificadas extienden sus sombras como bendiciones sólo comparables a un tragó de agua.

Estas son sus tierras: ellos sus depredadores.

Sin un pasado —y decididamente sin un futuro— los bandidos "Hiena" Yamcha y Puar viven en el presente: en el aquí y ahora del lobo y de las bestias.


	13. Ecchi

**XIII: ECCHI (PERVERTIDO)**

En el catálogo de asesinos, _Sombra de la Muerte_ publicitaba: "Legendarias técnicas ninjutsu completamente garantizadas y a precios accesibles. ¡Sí sus enemigos mueren con los ojos cerrados le devuelvo su dinero! ¡Llame ahora al 1-800-MURASAKI!"

Estaba en la cima cuando la Red Ribbon le ofreció un seguro dental.

Fuera de la Torre Músculo todo era una desolación invernal… sin mujeres…

Nada más doloroso para un voyerista consumado —y fotógrafo aficionado—. Su solo consuelo provenía de las 'frecuentemente consultadas' publicaciones que precisaba ocultar debajo del tatami.

—Lo lamento, preciosas; pero tendremos visitas. ¡Todo sea por las hermanas del General White!


	14. Corporación Capsula

**XIV: CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA**

"_Cielo totalmente nublado, precipitación de colosales dragones verdes"_ DEFINITIVAMENTE no era el pronóstico para la Capital del Oeste ese día.

Un mal reporte climático puede inducir histeria colectiva (también infartos).

— ¡Ciudadanos, este es un experimento de la Corporación Capsula! ¡Atención, no tienen por qué preocuparse!

El policía de bigote gris reacomodó sus gafas. "El Señor Briefs y su estéreo..."musitó desaprobatoriamente.

Semejante 'incidente' fue rápidamente olvidado entre rumores de aleatorios avistamientos de hombres verdes, y la milagrosa resurrección del ídolo beisbolista —cuya muerte había sido televisada internacionalmente—, quien prometía su regreso a los Titans para la siguiente temporada.

¡Qué notición!


	15. Estornudo

**XV: ESTORNUDO**

Umigame alcanzaba una velocidad supra-animal durante la primavera; incluso había trazado mentalmente rutas críticas de evacuación para mejorar su presteza.

—Tortuguita, últimamente pareces preocupada. ¡Lo que necesitas para animarte es un estofado de tus algas preferidas!

Era imposible decirle que no a una sonriente, adorable, Lunch de bucles azules; especialmente cuando llevaba un platón en las manos.

La temporada de alergias no era amable.

Estornudo.

—Tortuga, lo que necesitas para relajarte es que asaltemos un tren. Vamos, ¡será divertido!

Era imposible decirle que no a una sonriente, violenta, Lunch de bucles dorados; especialmente cuando llevaba una ametralladora en las manos.


	16. Espadas

**XVI: ESPADAS**

Decirle 'rellenito' habría sido amable… Yajirobe poseía la complexión de un luchador de sumo, y el temperamento de una apacible montaña que resulta, después de unos cuantos siglos, ser un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Por lo menos roncaba igual que uno…

—¿Creen qué ese tipo sea fuerte? —inquirió Krillin con sospecha.

El triclope asintió.

—Su katana es diferente a otras espadas —la noche revelaba la naturaleza jiang-shi de Chiaotzu—.Lo que refleja de vuelta es… extraño…

— ¡Entonces habrá que averiguarlo!

Y así fue cómo Yamcha ganó la cicatriz del ojo; las dos de la mejilla son otra historia…


	17. Robots

**XVII: ROBOTS**

En Villa Pingüino no abundaban los expertos en robótica, así que tomó por asistente al primer estudiante que tocó a la puerta.

—Según, en el futuro, los robots dominan la tierra.

—Cómo debe ser.

—Luego, un robot asesino viaja al presente para…

—Norimaki, no solicité información sobre la basura que confundes por entretenimiento. Y por favor, sustrae esa publicidad de mi laboratorio —dio los últimos retoques al circuito.

—Es referencia… ¡el diseño se verá increíble para el Proyecto Metallic!

—Lo reconsiderare.

—Doctor Gero, ¿y si usara _lógica difusa_ para la inteligencia artificial de los robots?

—Entonces usaría tu cerebro, Slump…


	18. Emperador Pilaf

**XVIII: EMPERADOR PILAF**

Frente a su escritorio, un quejoso manojo azul apelaba contra una decisión aprobada bajo todos los procedimientos burocráticos del Otro Mundo.

— ¡Debe haber un error! ¡Yo no puedo ir al cielo, soy un súper-villano muy, pero MUY malvado!

— ¡Nuestro emperador es una amenaza terrorista certificada! —intercedió la mujer de gabardina.

— ¡Malo como el agua de la llave! —agregó el ninja canino.

Semejante fidelidad era de admirarse...

Las desagradables vocecillas le taladraban los oídos a Enma Daioh Sama, pero varios siglos en el trabajo de juzgar almas tambien los había cerrado a las suplicas (además era la hora de su almuerzo).


	19. Tenkaichi Budokai

**XIX: TENKAICHI BUDOKAI**

A RanFan le dolió más la impresión que el golpe…

— Nunca te quejaste mientras mi trabajo con la Red Ribbon puso comida en nuestra mesa; ahora que eres prometida del millonario Men-Men te atreves a reprocharme…— indiferencia más que resquemor —Eres débil. No llegarás a las semi-finales —su hermana mayor, Violeta, era certera.

¿Cómo podría una vendedora de lencería competir contra los guerreros más poderosos?

La belleza es un arma: recordarlo era honrar a la mítica FanFan —precursora de la Técnica del Color y antepasado suyo—.

—Seré uno de los ocho más fuertes bajo el sol. ¡Ya lo veras!


	20. Armada Red Ribbon

**XX: ARMADA RED RIBBON**

Black creció en la populosa Capital del Oeste, en el lado viejo donde los edificios no resplandecen en formas esféricas o curvas. Durante su juventud, su facilidad innata para organizar y administrar pandillas llamó la atención del Comandante Red.

Pasó del arrabal a la Universidad del Oeste.

Atrás quedan los días de pobreza y zozobra; ahora viste de sastre y es el segundo al mando de la Armada de la Red Ribbon, a la que debe su lealtad carcomida por el yugo.

Sin cuestionarse sigue la promesa del poder: aquella fatua flama de la que el precio es el abismo.


	21. Piccolo Daimao

**XXI: PICCOLO DAIMAO**

Lo percibió en el abrupto cambio de dirección del viento, ahora gélido como las tierras de Yunzabito: había guerra en el cielo y una sombra que se extendía sobre la Tierra.

Cruzó el desierto para ver a su mortal enemiga.

—Todo tiene un precio…—su apariencia era joven, su edad como naciones.

—Oráculo, dime su nombre a cambio del tuyo.

La diminuta bruja lo odió por doblegarla con su nombre verdadero. Escupió unas cuantas palabras en lengua demoníaca…

_Piccolo… Daimao…_

—Dime Mutaito… ¿Vale la pena salvar un mundo donde el rostro de Kami-Sama es el mismo que el del demonio?


	22. Amor

**XXII: AMOR**

Una bandada de grullas le recordó a ellos, sonrientes, jugando entre las ruinas de la costa.

"_El amor no existe. Al final todos terminan por abandonarte"._

Su madre se equivocaba: nada era tan real como el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Aceleró el air-car.

Pigero deseaba lo mejor para ellos: escuela, techo, sustento, familia… no esa precaria imitación de vida que llevaban.

¿Y si le seguían, que otro destino podía esperarles? Junto a él no había futuro, no uno bueno. No en la incertidumbre destructiva de la marea y del sol entretejidos como hilos en rojo, violeta y carmesí.


	23. Futuro

**XXIII: FUTURO**

Los refugiados se amontonan formando un semicírculo; entre la interferencia suena la nítida, vivaz y animada voz de un hombre ya maduro.

"_Queridos radioescuchas…"_

Es una de las pocas estaciones en funcionamiento, pero sus historias y sus noticias son destellos en días de destrucción y de exterminio.

El locutor recuenta hazañas que van de refugio en refugio, de boca en boca.

"_Tuve la dicha de conocer, personalmente, a los padres de estos dos héroes durante mis días como presentador. Personas como Son Gohan y Videl Satán —entre muchos otros— nos dicen todos los días: mantengan la esperanza en el futuro..."_


	24. Saiyajin

**XXIV: SAIYAJIN**

La lengua era dura y llana y bruta, tosca como la cara de Nappa frente a la fogata:

_"Camarada, ven y escucha lo que cantamos de antaño._

_Arden en las hogueras soldados y reyes como iguales._

_¡Qué no hay gloria en la guerra, pues la guerra es la gloria!_

_Alégrate por que el Super Saiyajin Legendario les aguarda a la luz de la luna que no apaga._

_Canta por los que han muerto, que tú habrás de morir._

_¡Pero qué sea en la guerra, antes de partir al combate interminable!"_

Raditz memoriza atento; el príncipe no se molesta en hacerlo.


	25. Humano

**XXV: HUMANO**

Podía computar con exactitud los años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos transcurridos desde que se conocieron; pero su sistema marcó "información insuficiente" cuando intentó identificar aquella tétrica niebla que había enloquecido a los aldeanos y trastornado a su mejor amiga.

La encontró desnuda al borde del nevado acantilado: llameante cabellera y mirada perdida.

Todo en Snow era frágil y humano: todo lo que él no era.

Cuando Octavio la cubrió con su abrigo ella lo maldijo, encajándole sus agudas uñas, forcejeando en vano contra el gigante y gentil androide con una intensidad decididamente diabólica.

Él no la abandonaría nunca...


	26. Namekkuseijin

**XXVI: NAMEKKU-SEIJIN**

La entrada de los Ma-zoku enmudeció a la concurrencia de aquella posada intergaláctica.

Excepto a los saiyajin.

—Alteza, ese es un namekkuseijin —Nappa señaló al imponente líder que tomaba asiento en la mesa contigua—. Su raza es sinónimo de magia en saiya-go.

—Tonterías.

Una carcajada atronó a sus espaldas.

—Muchacho listo. Yo, Lord Slug, crecí en Slug —sus caninos desafilados tras el visor ahumado—. Nosotros dos fuimos bautizados con el nombre de planetas muertos. ¿Ne, joven Vegeta?

—No te dije mi nombre…

La respuesta resonó sin ser pronunciada.

"_Tu maldad es hermosa, príncipe de nada…_

…_esclavo…_

_¿__De quién?"_


	27. Cell

**XXVII: CELL**

Siendo uno y muchos, te hablaría en una voz pero reconocerías varias: como ecos demasiado familiares para ser ignorados.

Su esquema fue trazado con la deuda de la sangre que mana clamando venganza; su forma develaba su función gradualmente, absorción tras absorción, sufriendo una metamorfosis como la efímera crisálida que representa un alma: sus alas de insectos multicolores y exoesqueleto en imitación de la anatomía humana.

La estampa del creador está en lo creado, a imagen y semejanza.

Nunca en la Tierra caminó un ser como ese, entre escarabajo y hombre: la perfección es un ángel de número y ciencia.


	28. Freeza

**XXVIII: FREEZA**

La Organización de Comercio de Mundos era la agencia de bienes raíces planetarias más exitosa de toda la Galaxia Norte; además era sinónimo de confianza por ser un negocio familiar: el Rey Cold había fundado un verdadero imperio con sus hijos como socios prioritarios.

La destrucción de Vegetsei conllevaba una enorme responsabilidad, ya que el empleo de los eficaces escuadrones saiyajin había estado contemplado para el plan de conquistas del presente ciclo galáctico…

Según su agenda, Coola tenía que apoderarse de siete planetas por día para compensar todos los proyectos atrasados...

Todo gracias a los "caprichos" de su hermanito Freeza…


	29. Androide

**XXIX: ANDROIDE**

Número 19 estaba programado para la obediencia, era por eso que su aspecto no correspondía a su propósito en la lucha. Su palidez y su ancha complexión fácilmente lo hubieran hecho pasar por alguno de los nobles de Mifan: poseía los modales de un diplomático y una inimaginable lealtad, pero también la frialdad de un asesino a sueldo.

Número 19 sufrió un error mientras trasplantaba el cerebro de su fenecido creador a aquel contenedor marcado como Número 20: el androide fue consciente de su propia existencia.

Y, en perfecta imitación de aquella respuesta bioquímica, mostro algo muy similar al miedo.


	30. Salvador

**XXX: SALVADOR**

Había visto demasiadas cosas durante su administración: la Red Ribbon representando una amenaza política real hasta el 750; Piccolo Daimao en el 753; la invasión extraterrestre y la evaporación de la Capital del Este en el 762; la inexplicable posesión colectiva en el 763, que causó más estragos y devastación que todas las catástrofes anteriores juntas; y ahora, en el 767, la paranoia volvía…

El Torneo de Cell estaba siendo televisado, y el Rey Mundial Koku creía reconocer al hombre en pantalla.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido podría jurarlo…

Esos ojos…

La misma expresión…

¡Se parecía tanto a aquel niño!


	31. Generaciones

**XXXI: GENERACIONES**

Por generaciones, la tribu de Bora había custodiado la Tierra Sagrada desde tiempos inmemoriales. En realidad los intrusos escaseaban, pero el miembro más joven del clan prefería mantenerse en forma.

—Padre, ahí viene ese gordo de nuevo…—remarcó Upa, desvaneciéndose entre los arboles; aguardando a una de las razones por las que sus armas estaban perfectamente afiladas.

Yajirobe esquivó ocho saetas, tres lanzas, y un hacha con suma facilidad.

—Qué enano tan poco hospitalario —sus gordinflones dedos tamborileaban el mango de la katana con fastidio.

Lo peor, aparte de los numerosos y difíciles encargos del Maestro Karin, eran los vecinos…


	32. Juventud

**XXXII: JUVENTUD**

Aparentaba la misma edad que su hija: su piel incorrupta no decaía del todo. Odiaba esa juventud que alejaba la humanidad entre ella y su esposo.

El Maestro y Umigame callaban, pero ella leía los signos vitales con mayor precisión que cualquier equipo médico.

Mejilla contra mejilla. Pasa sus dedos por el encanecido cabello de él, rozando apenas los seis puntos tatuados con incienso.

—Lo siento…

—No lo hagas.

—Te amo.

—Ya lo sé —su dulzura le cala—, tonto.

Él, con su último aliento, le regresa esa frase que lo desencadenó todo.

—Nos vemos.

Era imposible aplazar lo inevitable.


	33. Automóviles

**XXXIII: AUTOMÓVILES**

Ya no aúlla buscando a su madre: el hambre merma la fortaleza y el dorado de su pelo. Deambula por días. Cuando escucha los automóviles venir ya es demasiado tarde: logra escapar del primero, pero no del segundo.

No puede levantarse otra vez, su vista se nubla. Yace resignado al borde de la carretera, a pesar de los gritos y el estruendo. Luego un olor que es raro y peligroso y dulce.

— Huye, que te voy a matar.

El bultito amarillo no obedece.

— ¿Dime por qué no huyes?

El cachorrito permanece inmóvil cuando una mano gelatinosa lo sopesa con curiosidad.


	34. Armas de fuego

**XXXIV: ARMAS DE FUEGO**

Sus charlas con otros granjeros de Baldíos Espinaca se limitaban a avestruces y vegetales, pero nunca faltaba alguien a quien se le pasaran los tragos… de esos que juraban y perjuraban que hombrecillos verdes del Planeta Niko se tomaban la molestia de secuestrarlos para pedir direcciones a una tal Villa Pingüino…

Bajando de su Chevrolet consideró que tenía que darles más crédito… especialmente ahora que un meteorito se había estrellado en los linderos de su rancho.

Cautelosamente se acercó al humeante cráter con absoluta fe en la supuesta efectividad provista por un rifle cargado y presto contra cualquier invasión alienígena.


	35. Guerreros Z

**XXXV: GUERREROS Z**

La intergaláctica "reunión familiar" de Goku, la "remodelación" de Kame House, el secuestro del nietecito de Ox-Satan, y la alianza con Piccolo eran _**Posibles augurios del apocalipsis final: PARTE IV**__._ Afortunadamente su hermana no había llamado para confirmarle ni para cobrarle los 10 zenis que le debía...

—Deberían de nombrarlos"Guerreros Z"; vaya qué fue inesperado —reflexionó meciéndose la barba.

—Maestro, ¿no ha notado que Goku SIEMPRE parece atraer a todos esos malvados (Piccolo incluido)?

Bulma se le adelantó.

— En vez de toda esa gente mala, parientes suyos o no, Son debería traerme un príncipe azul de algún planeta perdido…


	36. GT

**XXXVI: GT (GRAND TOUR)**

Ser el Presidente de la Corporación Capsula no era lo suyo, pero escapar volando por la ventana de su oficina no era una forma madura de comportarse.

Ese gran tour espacial era un reto a su carácter del que no estaba saliendo airoso.

—Giru-giru-giru. Pan. Peligro.

Ella, blancos piececillos salpicando en cristalino oasis, le evocaba aquella recurrente auto-búsqueda con esa naranja pañoleta, cadena y guantes simulando falsa rudeza adolescente. Su traje de empresario y sus lentes de pasta cumplían la misma función de disfrazarle de lo que no era ni deseaba ser.

—Pan, no tienes porque demostrarle nada a nadie...


	37. AF

**XXXVII: AF (AFTER FUTURE)**

Recordar el deseo que originó su existencia coloreaba la tez aguamarina de un rojo vivo. A la acomplejada Liù Xīng Lóng, el Dragón de Seis Estrellas, le desagradaban los mortales y los cerditos como regla general; no era la más poderosa de los siete, pero si la indisputable primogénita.

—Deberías haberlo sabido. Es por eso que necesitabas estar preparado cuando tomaste esa decisión —decretó severa e imperiosa.

El mortal Son Goku no había sopesado las consecuencias al aceptar tan irreflexivamente. Los habitantes del Ryu-Shin Kai no podían abandonar el sitio a voluntad propia: tal era el precio de su divinidad.


	38. Abuelos

**XXXVIII: ABUELOS**

Era joven de corazón, aunque su edad indicara lo contrario.

—Los años no perdonan, ¿eh, Son?

— ¿Acaso te teñiste el cabello, 'Pai-Pai'? — sonrió despreocupado .

Afectuosas toneladas intervinieron atinadamente.

— ¡Camarero, sírvanos un verdadero banquete! ¡Corre por mi cuenta! —rugió un efusivo Gyumao ondeando su hacha, tumbando una lámpara que Gohan esquivó mientras devoraba la botana recién servida.

— Más vale que sea importante —remarcó Tao, asegurándose que la infusión no estuviera envenenada.

Ox-Satan se sonrojó profusamente.

—Muchachos… ¡VOY A CASARME!

Té vertiéndose e incómodo silencio.

Y desde la cocineta del modesto restaurante:

— ¡Esa orden va para la mesa de los tres abuelos!


	39. Super

**XXXIX: SUPER**

Creciendo entre la infantil influencia de su progenitor y el amor por las capas del Señor Piccolo, era normal que absorbiera tales gustos en cuestiones de moda. Las coreografías de las fuerzas Ginyu también habían dejado una fuerte impresión en él.

Su madre casi sufrió un arresto cardiaco cuando lo vio vestido así.

— ¡Gohan, te ves muy bien con ese uniforme! —los inocentes ojos de su hermanito, la viva imagen de su padre, se fijaban en él con admiración mientras dejaba la pesca del día en la cocina.

— ¿Tú crees eso, Goten?

Al menos alguien SI apreciaba su expresión personal.


	40. Perezoso

**XL: PEREZOSO**

A los nueve años, Oolong "El Terrible" ya mantenía a tres féminas con los malogrados ingresos procurados por su fugaz carrera en el rubro del terrorismo pueblerino. En su opinión, Puar no tenía por qué calificarle de esa forma.

Airados 'oincs', pelaje erizándose, y amenazadores bufidos fueron la apertura de la surreal escena que encontró un adormilado Yamcha después de servirse un vaso de leche.

Era como si un huracán — previa visita a una carnicería y una tienda de disfraces— hubiera decidido enfrentarse contra un zoológico de tentáculos abisales combinados con un microondas.

Cinco minutos transcurridos: fin de la trifulca.


	41. Falso

**XLI: FALSO**

A una lumbrada con lo que ese insecto que tenía por consorte dijera: Bulma también prefería ahorrarse el drama.

"Claro que lo sé, por eso vine..."

Pero de no tenerlo todo, de perderlo todo, ¿habría ella de romperse o de prevalecer?

"...Freezer es tan poderoso que es capaz de hacer explotar la Tierra; ahora no tiene importancia el lugar en donde esté..."

Tal vez la vida había mimado demasiado a esa terrícola, tal vez estaba loca…

"...definitivamente quiero saber cómo es."

Vegeta se notó mirándola, fugazmente, con aquel falso convencimiento de los que tocan fuego creyendo que no podrán quemarse.


	42. Dragón

**XLII: DRAGÓN **

Era el motivo decorativo más repetido en el Palacio Imperial de Mifang, pues se decía que Shen-Long dormía en el fondo del lago. Con total esperanza en aquel cuento, el Príncipe Chiao-Tzu rezaba al dragón para ser mayor y fuerte como el Capitán Blue.

El rubio guardaespaldas sonreía ante la inocente suposición. No disuadiría a su majestad de lo contrario, pero lo guardaría del Ministro Tsuru, de emboscadas, de traiciones… pero no del irremediable mal que había en su sangre.

Aunque el primogénito del Emperador Won-Ton fuera un descendiente del cielo, probablemente no viviría para ver los cerezos en primavera.


	43. ¿Nuevo personaje?

**XLIII: ¿NUEVO PERSONAJE?**

El encuentro con su exiliado hermano lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque no tanto como la identidad de su cuñada. Verla fue suficiente para inspirar una reverencia en el orgulloso príncipe heredero al trono del desaparecido Vegetsei, quien se ruborizaba profusamente durante la obligada presentación familiar.

Durante sus tiempos como mercenario, los soldados de Freeza solían 'alegrar' sus reducidas barracas con hologramas de cierta beldad alienígena ataviada con un igualmente reducido traje de baño: la famosísima Gure, Miss Ciclo Galáctico 79. Se rumoraba que Coola era su más ferviente admirador.

Fuera de la Tierra, los estándares de belleza eran muy variados.


	44. Shōnen Ai

**XLIV: SHŌNEN AI**

Aleteos y cantos de ave activan sus sensores.

— ¿Olvidaste tu cabeza? —hastiado, relega su rifle a una esquina de la cabaña.

—Afirmativo —era Dieciséis, agachándose, cruzando el umbral—. Tras reunir información suficiente y analizarla concluí que…

— ¿Ya no fabrican puertas de tu tamaño?

El titán niega con la cabeza:

—Encontré propósito.

— ¿Involucra trinches…? ¿Campesinos enardecidos? —era 'inmaduro', cómo decía su hermana.

Niega sonriéndole.

—Diecisiete, mi propósito reside contigo.

Cuando el pelirrojo le aparta hilos azabache de su frente no logra procesarlo: es una falla, una reacción, un resquicio de humanidad simulada…

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Nunca preguntaste.


	45. Shōjo Ai

**XLV: **_**SHŌJO AI**_

La conoció en casa de los Son: rizos chocolate sobre cremosos hombros, ojos almendrados e inocente sonrisa dedicada a Goten.

Infantilmente creyó odiarla.

— Cabeza de chorlito… ¿¡Es qué nunca te cansas de ser tan buena conmigo! ?—con el orgullo herido por la derrota, recargó su perfecta cabellera turquesa en el regazo de ella, en ese mismo vestido amarillo de aquel día.

—Las princesas son valientes y nobles, nunca se rinden... yo confío en ti...

Con un beso en la frente, labios destilando dulzura, Pares pareció suspenderlo todo.

Por ella, Bra Brief no se resignaría a esperar el fin del mundo.


	46. Vuelo

**XLVI: **_**VUELO**_

Cualquier adepto a las artes marciales conocía la leyenda del Bukujutsu, pero ésta no trataba sobre el concepto del ki; simplemente era un cuento romántico sobre un muchacho algo necio que trataba de impresionar a una hermosa hechicera.

Bukujutsu era la Danza del Cielo.

Frente al espejo, tijeras en mano, Videl apenas había reparado en el trasfondo: tal vez estaba siendo ingenua como Tsuru-Sennin por negar sus sentimientos. Quizás también merecía que Gohan le repitiera lo que la bruja dijo al protagonista: "¿Necesitabas lucirte y terminar rodando colina abajo para enterarte?"

Negras coletas de cabello son cortadas en un impulso.


	47. Ataque

**XLVII: **_**ATAQUE**_

Renegó de Kami-Sama por arrebatarle a su amada esposa, y el fuego cayó del cielo envolviendo su castillo en llamas: era un castigo divino, lo merecía, pero continuaría con su blasfemia decapitando a los insensatos que invadieran sus dominios pretendiendo atestiguar su desgracia o robar sus tesoros.

Su crueldad aparecía en libros de texto pero, a pesar de todo, Ox-Satán era un padre ejemplar que instruía a su hija en el combate con hacha.

—El ataque primero: las preguntas después.

Inevitablemente se le escapó una lagrimita al ver a su 'princesita' cercenándole la cabeza a un Tiranosaurio.

—Crecen tan rápido…


	48. Colas

**XLVIII: **_**COLAS**_

Los monjes de Oorin-ji respetaban a todas las criaturas de Kami-Sama: excepto cuando traían un par de copas (o toneles) encima y, aparte, se encontraban envalentonados por sus compañeros.

— ¡Oye amigo, por qué no quitas tu horrible y sucia cola del camino!

Parecía fácil decírselo a un animalejo que ordenaba un vaso de leche en esa cantina de Ciudad Papaya.

Desafortunadamente, los serpentinos ojos ambarinos de este particular 'animalito' de Kami-Sama rezumaban una templada mezcla entre condescendencia y desprecio cretácico. Contrario a las creencias populares, a Giran le agradaban los humanos: preferentemente a término medio y acompañados con pollo frito.


	49. Realeza

**XLIX: **_**REALEZA**_

Akkuman era modesto al decirse "El Auténtico Diablo" nacido en los infiernos del Akuma-kai: los demonios eran megalómanos por naturaleza.

Dabura, del Reino Makai, era el Rey de los Demonios; igual el Rey Shura.

Lucifer era el amo y señor de los Ma-jin de Mano del Diablo.

Piccolo Daimaoh, de los Ma-zoku, se autonombraba el Rey Demonio.

La Princesa Serpiente era la soberana epónima del camino que reinaba.

Garlic Jr. era el gobernante de los Makyo; y Lord Slug era el intergaláctico dictador Mazoku.

El universo estaba plagado de demonios con título nobiliario, así que era difícil tomárselos en serio…


	50. Kami

**L: **_**KAMI**_

La amnesia se había llevado su nombre.

Recordaba no conocer el concepto de oscuridad más allá de una sombra proyectada en el pasto: de donde él venía no existía la noche (no había una palabra para ella), y ver aquella negrura caer todavía lo aterrorizaba hasta lo indecible, haciendo difusas las voces de sus dos acompañantes.

"Mutaito, al igual que la adivina haces bien al retirarte. Un simple mortal como tú no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros dos."

"Kami-Sama es un nombre por el que se renuncia al propio. No ansió un trono al cual encadenarme, Garlic. Prefiero mi libertad intacta."


	51. Animales

**LI: **_**ANIMALES**_

Silver vio como un disparo hizo volar la tierra a los pies de Bongo y Pasta.

—Un paso más y sus cabezas terminaran adornando mi pared —amenazó una voz socarrona, aguardentosa—.

—No interfiera con nuestro deber, General White. Este mocoso ha traicionado al Rey Gurumes —alegó Bongo.

— Aquí es Brown County: invadieron mi propiedad y estoy en todo derecho de defenderla; así que nada de excusas. Detestaría tener que eliminar a individuos tan talentosos como ustedes.

—De acuerdo, el campesino es todo tuyo —Pasta rió abiertamente —. Mañana los animales disfrutaran un sanguinolento banquete: igual contigo es hombre muerto…


	52. Filler

**LII: **_**FILLER (RELLENO)**_

— ¡Apuesto a que utiliza relleno!

— No pienso seguir exponiendo a mi Gohan a una mujer como esa…

A penas cubierta con un bañador amarillo, ajena a las murmuraciones, abandonada a una risueña y juvenil despreocupación, Maron corría sobre la arena de la diminuta isla tropical: cada armoniosa y oscilante curva de su voluptuosa figura tendía a ejercer una fascinación hipnótica en la inconstante población masculina de Kame House, dejando en las retinas de Kame-Sennin y del terrible Ox-Satan la imagen de toda perfección corpórea, y en sus rostros la expresión de hombres cuyos sesos han sido reemplazados por tallarines instantáneos.


	53. Oriental

**LIII: **_**ORIENTAL**_

Encontrar al 'pequeño', disciplinado, Tsukutsun transformado en tigre y tomando de la mano a una muchachita rubia, y ver a su telepática tátara- sobrina Tsururin abrazando un vándalo y montando una motocicleta lo escandalizó hasta lo indecible.

—Tú no _honlal_ tradición, _soblina_ Tsun, tus hijos _telminalan_ descarriándose rodeados de tanto extranjero en Aldea Pingüino. ¡Yo saber, desde un _plincipio_, que dejarte casar con excéntrico Tsuruten Tsun ser gran error!

Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo sirvió té humeante, evadiendo una discusión familiar:

—Venerable tío Tsuru, ¿Cómo se encuentra el tío Tao?

—Ocupado con trabajo...

Al otro lado del mundo un ejército privado estaba siendo diezmado.


	54. Otro Mundo

**LIV: **_**OTRO MUNDO**_

Garrotes, ogros y burocracia: en eso se resumía el Infierno Número Tres de la división _Unogro_.

—Necesitamos los registros de ingresogro por tiplicado-ogro, todo con apostilladogro, selladogro y firmadogro reglamentario. Recuerda el codificadogro con colores para archivo —aleccionó Mez, rojo y relamido, acomodando sus lentes.

—¡Pero primero limpiaras el bañogro que ya está muy suciogro! — el forzudo y azulado Goz pareció divertirse, haciendo al estrafalario y joven interno añorar su viejo puesto en la Lavadora de Almas.

Balde de agua y trapeador en mano, con música psicodélica-metálica estallando en sus audífonos, a Saike pasó inadvertida la maligna insistencia:

"…Janemba… Janemba…"


	55. Guardián

**LV: GUARDIÁN**

Rocío brillante rueda sobre flores crecientes hasta las habilidosas manos coloreadas por primigenias noches de lunas ausentes.

—Vine a ver a Kami-Sama. Sé que busca un sucesor —apenas logra musitar ante el escrutinio de esos ojos grandes cómo platos.

— No te _preguntes_ qué venir a hacer _aquís, _hombre verde—el acento es pesado y exótico, con el aire cargado de un mercado de especias o el de los templos donde se quema incienso, tan impregnado de magia como espíritus descritos en cuentos de caravanas que recorren desiertos—. ¿Cuál ser tu _nombres_, forastero?

Silencio.

—Tú no simpatizar al Señor Popo…


	56. Deseo

**LVI: DESEO**

Sombras desplazándose entre escupitajos de pólvora y petróleo en combustión, entre máquinas y tanques y aviones consumiéndose como carroñas en un mar de fuego.

Es en esta crudeza que la magia opera; es frente al regio monstruo de hambrienta avaricia, a la princesa dividida en mitades irreconciliables y al coronel en exilio endurecido, que Pansy añora flores de pensamiento rojas y manzanas rojas y cielos celestes contrapuestos al verdor de campos perdidos por rubíes de fríos aristas.

En su pecho su corazón ardiente, y en sus pueriles labios su deseo conflagrándose en plegaria: ¡Sí Kami-Sama existía, qué la escuchara ahora!


	57. Conjura

**LVII: CONJURA**

"¡Rey Vegeta, le aseguro que Brolly crecerá como cualquier otro guerrero, que sus poderes serán de gran ayuda para el Príncipe Vegeta y para Vejita! ¡Tenga piedad de nosotros!"

Ni él ni su hijo merecían ser desechados como basura, moribundos sin otro consuelo que el de sus dedos entrelazados, atados por la misma sangre que los condenaba.

Agonizando, Paragus lamentaba haber servido fielmente a ese tirano investido en la regalía falsa de un trono falso, a ese cobarde derramando sangre saiyajin de un recién nacido, a ese traidor vendiendo a su pueblo para beneficio exclusivo de un leviatán de hielo…


	58. Golosina

**LVIII: GOLOSINA**

Los terrícolas fueron los únicos seres inteligentes en desarrollar el proceso de caramelización antes que viajes espaciales, así que probablemente no lograrían comprender que las golosinas con objetables niveles de azúcar eran comodidades difícilmente asequibles (fácilmente intercambiables por vidas) en el espacio exterior

—Krillin, ¿qué no están muy grandes para jugar piedra papel o tijera?

—Es tan absurdo, no sé lo que tienen en sus mentes.

Fuera de la Tierra, era de común acuerdo que si cinco individuos podían coordinarse perfectamente en una coreografía impecable, ciertamente repetirían la misma sucesión de poses y movimientos complejos al bailar sobre tu cadáver.


	59. Amenaza

**LIX: AMENAZA**

En el ocaso vio las aguas del río teñidas de sangre, serpenteando en el horizonte como un listón rojo agitado por el viento: la naturaleza había sido cruel, la vida lo era, y las personas también.

"_¡Miren! ¡Miren al enano colorado!"_

No supo precisar cuándo el dolor se tornó en ira, ni cuándo se propuso estremecer al mundo desde sus cimientos.

Un ojo era el que le restaba, pero con él descifraba debilidades, añoranzas y ambiciones con las que subyugaba a otros bajo su voluntad.

— ¿Cree poder desligarse del contrato con la Red Ribbon? Evidentemente no ha sopesado las consecuencias…


	60. Extraño

**LX: EXTRAÑO**

Aquel palacio era faustuoso: columnas de mármol, tapices bordados, platillos suculentos y damas de compañía.

Se suponía que estaban muertos, pero los apetitos no mermaban, así que Yamcha y Chaoz rendían cuenta de unas codornices asadas, mientras Piccolo bebía agua fresca de una copa de cristal cortado.

Notando a Tenshinhan renuente a probar bocado, Yamcha pensó que ese tercer ojo lo hacía ligeramente paranoico, y que esos entrenamientos como asesino —bajo tutela de Tsuru-Sennin y TaoPaiPai— lo volvieron extremadamente desconfiado y receloso de mujeres hermosas como su anfitriona de sedosas, serpentinas maneras.

—Extraño — atajó Ten gravemente—. Algo no cuadra…


	61. Comida

**LXI: COMIDA**

Ella le regalaba flores: luego lo estampaba contra un árbol. Ella era muy fuerte, aunque pareciera débil, suave, y escondiera su cara entre sus manos.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no comes esto?— prometió que un día vendría a 'tomar esposa' con ella, así que él traería comida también—. Toma.

Compartieron dos manzanas.

Aunque accidentalmente le jalara la cola, lo tumbara de la Nube Voladora, y tuviera la costumbre de decir cosas raras, a él le agradaba quedarse a su lado, viéndola, pensado lo mucho que le gustaba — ¡lo emocionante que era! —, pelear con ella a la sombra del manzano.


	62. Ropa interior

**LXII: ROPA INTERIOR**

La 'princesita' decidió interrumpir aquella pesadilla de café Karaoke (o la canción de cuna con la que arrullaban a Freeza) que entonaba la adivina.

— Señora Baba, ¿acepta tarjetas de crédito?—había evaporado su mesada en la última incursión al centro comercial.

—Sólo efectivo, pequeña.

La heredera insistió: ¡conocería su fortuna amorosa costara lo que costara!

Y así fue como terminó en una destartalada van del Otro Mundo…

—Mi nombre-ogro es Saike. ¿Y el tuyo-ogro?

¡Ni muerta se lo diría! La 'princesa' ODIABA la pregunta casi tanto como las risitas que suscitaba su nombre cada vez que había pase de lista.


	63. Marron

**LXIII: MARRON**

— ¡Ah, eres amigo de mi querido Krillin!

Era manipuladora, molesta y boba. Reflexionandolo, supo que cometía un error tratando de abandonarla en Kame-House.

Siendo sincero, la extrañaría tanto como a ese gato cascarrabias.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Maron pelee con esa rubia a causa de ese enano? ¡Dende, no eres un Kami-Sama justo!

—Piccolo dice que todavía no soy un verdadero Kami-Sama—admitió tímido, confundido con todo ese embrollo humano presenciado en ese viaje de entrenamiento con el samurái.

—Si logras que esas dos se lleven tan bien que 18 le ponga 'Marron' a una hija suya, entonces te rezare…


	64. Monstruo

**LXIV: MONSTRUO**

"Sudomantaar-atantora-ayaya… Sudomantaar-atantora-ayaya… Sudomantaar-atantora-ayaya…"

Leer jeroglíficos se complicaba con esos dos colmando su paciencia.

— ¡CÁLLENSE!—restalló la bajita muchacha de cabellos magentas—. Están frente al sarcófago del Faraón Mirra: el verdadero tesoro de Pirámide Kyodai. Considérense afortunados por acompañarme en mis vacaciones.

— ¿¡Afortunados! ? —su concepto de 'vacaciones' no incluía trampas ni hordas de cadáveres reanimados clamando por sus sesos— ¡Nosotros arriesgar pellejo por tu estúpida momia! TÚ estar explotándonos para tu beneficio… tú ser una… una… ¡UNA BRUJA!

—Ja, dime algo que no sepa, flacucho creído.

Una figura relampagueó, reflejándose en las gafas de Roshi.

—Detesto interrumpirlos, pero… tenemos problemas.


	65. Venganza

**LXV: VENGANZA**

Dos centurias de resentimiento y tres de venganza envenenan su mundo al asomarse por la ventana.

Uñas punzantes en cuatro dedos, orejas puntiagudas y dientes agudos y mente incisiva en un demonio recién nacido: es un espía — de cumpleaños y canciones y sonrisas—, un intruso — de cálidos abrazos de papá y mamá—, un ladrón de una luz que jamás será suya.

La criatura no entiende el porque de la roca que aprieta en su verde mano, tampoco el regocijo que le causa el tintineo de cristal al romperse... no con sus ojos y su alma de inocencia robada.


	66. Aburrimiento

**LXVI: ABURRIMIENTO**

El hombre lobo tenía una cita; Akkuman se había esfumado, literalmente, so pretexto de ir de compras con su hermana Majon; y Mirra-kun había murmurado algo sobre club de costura y cambiar sus vendajes, lo que dejaba a…

Aleteos y chirridos aproximándose.

¡Si el Hombre Invisible no escapaba ahora, estaría condenado a una tarde de aburrimiento, murciélagos domésticos, malas películas y comida chatarra (más tentativa cerveza)!

— ¡Suke-san! —una ligera explosión reveló a un pálido luchador de Muay-Thai (y presunta víctima del escorbuto).

Draculaman no necesitaba verlo para encontrarlo: la gran desventaja de tener un mejor amigo con oídos de radar.


	67. Juegos

**LXVII: JUEGOS**

Era el astro deportivo más brillante de la Preparatoria Orange Star, y si continuaba entrenándose como lo hacía, algún día jugaría un partido real con su ídolo beisbolista "El Rey Hiena" Yamcha.

Sin embargo, para Sharpner, amor era un campo de juegos perdidos.

— La poderosa Videl Satán saliendo con "El Cerebrito"… No debería sorprenderme, pero dime, ¿desde cuándo a las chicas ya no les gustan los atletas guapos y musculosos como yo?

—Bueno, tal vez algunas chicas buscamos a chicos sensibles e inteligentes como Gohan.

Imposible molestarse con ella.

—Iresa, sinceramente esperaba un poco de 'apoyo emocional' de tu parte…


	68. Llavero

**LXVIII: LLAVERO**

El imponente Castillo Kress se alzaba ominoso.

—Dicen que está embrujado, que su princesa está maldita. El ki no funciona en este lugar, y dudo mucho que la llave de su puerta principal tenga un llavero con lindos conejitos—el adolescente fingió apuntar su rifle al mencionado animalito para molestar a 16—. Chaoz, ¿por qué decidiste venir aquí?

Era la primera vez que se aventuraba al mundo sin la compañía Ten. Necesitaba probarse a sí mismo como Emperador, como guerrero, como el adulto que debió ser en lugar de un niño eterno...

—Vine por la Princesa Misa: mi prometida.


	69. Día festivo

**LXIX: DÍA FESTIVO**

Resplandecía en toda su gloria de antaño.

— ¿Cuántas regiones hay en todo el mundo? —Pregunta retórica para súbditos televidentes— ¿Alguien de ustedes lo sabe?

Vidriosos ojos de malévola sapiencia, el falso pterodáctilo curvó la comisura de su pico conociendo la respuesta.

Cuarenta y tres… la cantidad de papeles en esa caja de arbitraria muerte adornada con el signo de Ma.

Piano había sobrevivido doscientos noventa y dos años para este momento.

—Hoy estamos a nueve de Mayo. Es el día en el que conquiste el Castillo del Rey, ¡y de ahora en adelante será el día del gran Piccolo Daimaku!


	70. Juguetes

**LXX: JUGUETES**

En pantalla, ardiendo en signos rojos: "Nave nodriza desaparecida en coordenadas K1562."

—Somos los últimos sobrevivientes—decreta Zeshin, su líder, dejando caer los puños sobre la consola.

—El sistema de camuflaje de la nave nos mantendrá a salvo. Llegaremos —Bun, segundo al mando, permite a su amigo llorar en silencio.

Ya a solas, roza agriamente su herida de guerra sobre el mentón.

—Bun, ¿te duele? —trenzas cobrizas e inocencia, abrazada de un monstruo de felpa.

—No—sonríe, miente, porque Emi es dulce y de ojos verdes. ¿Pero qué entiende ella de invasores que hacen juguetes con las vidas de inocentes?


	71. Borracho

**LXXI: BORRACHO**

Krillin se convertía en una estrella del karaoke, y el Maestro Roshi había inventado toda una corriente de lucha bajo su influencia.

—Ya están grandecitos, con confianza.

El caso de Gohan y Dende era un tanto más lamentable.

—Uuugh… juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer…

Para los adolescentes todo era jaqueca y visión triple, a dos islas de distancia. Oolong había omitido que la bebida no era exactamente 'piña colada'.

—Gohan, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Qué te dije sobre los amigos de tu padre?

El Señor Popo y Piccolo tampoco estaban contentos.

—Kami-_samas_ o no tú vivir bajo mi _techos_.

—Irresponsable…


	72. Majin

**LXXII: MAJIN**

Los antiguos consideraban a los gatos como seres mágicos, y al menos una docena de templos habían sido erigidos para adorar a tan placidas y peludas criaturas.

Entre timar turistas espaciales, alternar anime con entrenamientos, comer cuando la oportunidad se presentara, tomar una siesta ininterrumpida de catorce horas y ahuyentar ratones de la alacena de la familia Son, Neko-Majin era uno de los seres más poderosos sobre la Tierra, y su transformación estremecía al más curtido de los guerreros saiyajin.

—Onio, ¿en verdad el celular del Señor Vegeta tiene tanta cobertura?—inquirió Lord Kuriza con un latigazo de su cola.


	73. Cicatrices

**LXXIII: CICATRICES**

A pesar de las derrotas y cicatrices, de él irradia lo indómito, lo agreste: la fiera persistencia del lobo herido.

Por primera vez, ella baja la mirada.

Son soló humanos, y el amor sobrepasa todo rencor.

—Así tenga su mirada hosca ó su cola, tu cabello azul ó tus ojos azules, lo amare porque será parte de ti. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

—No es tan fácil...

Algo en él se rompe para siempre.

Dieciséis años de malentendidos y reconciliaciones. Dieciséis años: la misma edad que tenían cuando se conocieron.

De todas sus cicatrices, la más honda pertenece a Bulma Briefs.


	74. Saiyaman

**LXXIV: SAIYAMAN**

—Ay, hermanito. ¿Qué está mal con mi matrimonio?

Akkuman podría empezar con el hecho de que su hermana "Majo", de 455, se había casado con Ackman, un pre-adolescente de 200 años. Claro que no quería causar un numerito en la boutique de lencería.

— ¡Este es una asalto!

Ante los gritos de las cajeras, anticipando deliciosos corazones rellenos de maldad, resolvió intervenir. Para su suerte, una muchachita pelirroja se le adelantó.

— ¡Yo soy Lady Red, la defensora de la _lascivia y la justicia_!

Con mallas y un atuendo como ese no cabía duda… ¿Dónde está el Gran Saiyaman cuando lo necesitas?


	75. Clones

**LXXV: CLONES**

El Doctor Collie rompió tabús ampliando los tratados de biotecnología del Dr. Wheelo y del Dr. Korchin, lo que le valió ser reclutado por la Red Ribbon. Aceptó, pues raro era el honor de asistir al sobresaliente Dr. Maki Gero en la creación del primer ser genéticamente modificado para fines bélicos: Buyon.

Tras la caída de la armada, Collie encontró un nicho en el mercado de las mascotas modificadas. Ya siendo un anciano, conoció al Barón Jaguar-Batta.

Hubo una propuesta: aceptó, pues intrigante era el espécimen provisto, examinado.

—Replicación celular terminada —anunció Nain.

¡Cuán cercano a lo humano sin serlo!


	76. Rebelión

**LXXVI: REBELIÓN**

—El Guerrero Bardock no se inclinaba ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el Rey. No veo porque su hijo, el elocuente Raditz, deba servir al príncipe cuando puede ser un igual a mi lado.

Turles, idéntico a Bardock por ser hermanos de sangre, atizaba rebelión.

—Los tiempos cambian. Si algo me enseñó mi padre fue su lealtad al escuadrón: el General Nappa y el Príncipe Vegeta son mi escuadrón ahora.

—De encontrarnos en la "querida" Vegetsei, ¿crees que el Anciano Nappa y el Principito se asociarían con un "Clase Baja" como tú, eh? De necesitarlos, ¿crees que ELLOS acudirían a ti?


	77. Amigos

**LXXVII: AMIGOS**

—Lo de la alfombra voladora son sólo rumores, abogado. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Escalofriantes berridos bombardearon sus orejas de zorro, erizándole el pelaje verde; habría dado media vuelta de no estar anclado a una silla de ruedas.

—Señor Konkichi, el Señor Son—los presentó la enfermera.

Su nuevo compañero en la sección de cuidados intensivos estaba a dos pasos de parecer una momia.

— ¿También fue accidente automovilístico?

—No. ¡Pero fue una pelea muy emocionante!

Un no-sé-qué en el aroma, en la sonrisa, trae días soleados en Yahhoy.

— ¿Goku…? Mi hermano…

Los años se vuelven segundos: nada cambió entre ellos.


	78. Rivalidad

**LXXVIII: RIVALIDAD**

En Montaña Goro-Goro, Chuu-Lee era tan libre como Pio-Pio; en Mifang, el deber y honor regían la vida, a su esposo y al Maestro Chintai-Ken.

— Ten-Long, perdona si he interrumpido la dicha de tu primer mes de matrimonio. Pero temó que las desavenencias entre mi nuera y tu cuñada reaviven la una vez existente rivalidad entre las Escuelas Chin-Ken y Pantera-Fang.

Chu-Lee interrumpió quedamente, ofreciéndose a intervenir.

No era tan bella como Tan-Men—esposa de Shoken—, ni ingeniosa como Chao—esposa de Shao-Long—, pero Chuu-Lee poseía el don de la paciencia: ¡Enseñaría a esas dos una inolvidable lección!


	79. Destrucción

**LXXIX: DESTRUCCIÓN**

_La lluvia carcome la carne quemada; escombros se inundan como preludio a la tempestad._

—El viejo Tao y el Sr. Satán intentaron detenerla, pero Videl salió como una cierva desbocada. No paró hasta encontrarlos—explica Lime.

—Trunks estaba empapado hasta los huesos, inconsciente—prosigue Pigero.

— ¿Y Gohan?

_Un grito desgarra el cielo: los cimientos de la Tierra se estremecen._

Bulma se muerde el labio. Niega. _"Consecuencia lógica faltándole un brazo…"_

_El mundo se asienta: las luces intermitentes de semáforos alumbran una ciudad muerta._

Ante el lamento, Lime hunde su cara en el pecho de Pigero.

_"¿Si pudieras regresar el tiempo…?"_


	80. Rescatado

**LXXX: RESCATADO**

Al eje del universo, arboles Kaiju, se trasciende lo sagrado. Del fruto de piel dorada nace un niño—la pureza encarnada— de tez lavanda y cabellos de nácar.

Una flor de loto, sobre el fango del cosmos, se cree invulnerable en su complacencia

"_Los dioses erran."_

Las brujas lo saben: con manos huesudas se prueban zarcillos, acariciando el humo de la profecía.

"_Los dioses mueren."_

El Supremo de Supremos alimenta al golem de maldad formado.

"Los dioses lloran."

Rescatado perdura el joven de sol naciente.

Una flor de loto, sobre el fango del cosmos, se sabe indefensa en su complacencia.


	81. Padre e hijo

**LXXXI: PADRE E HIJO**

Bautiza tela blanca en la sangre de sus hermanos muertos; jura borrar el deshonor con la venganza.

Al umbral de la inconsciencia lo asalta la premonición.

Tiempo y espacio mudando en cortinas de luz, trasportando firmamento estrellado a cielos verdes dominados por tres soles.

Los mundos mueren, las estrellas se extinguen, las chispas se vuelven cenizas al caer sobre una mano. ¿Quién desafía al destino? ¿Qué soldado raso, más bajo de entre lo bajo, le escupe al omnipotente tirano? ¿Qué vasallo humilla al príncipe sin llevar su blasón?

Padre e hijo: dos gotas de agua.

La visión dura un suspiro.


	82. Lindo

**LXXXII: LINDO**

Tal vez era la energía de la Tierra Sagrada, la adrenalina o la confianza nacida del compartir peligros mortales.

—Lunch, ¿por qué… te... transformas?

—No lo sé, enano. Atracaría todos los bancos del mundo para saberlo—bebió refresco, clavando en Krillin sus intensos ojos verdes—. Así qué, ¿besaste a la mosca muerta? Tú... me besaste...

La rubia trituró su lata con una mano.

El pequeño monje lloriqueó, temiendo ser llenado de plomo por su atrevimiento con la Lunch de rizos azules.

—Fue... lindo…—admitió ella honestamente.

— ¿Lindo?—balbuceó confundido.

Click.

— ¡Aunque te hare pagar por robar mi primer beso!


	83. Coqueto

**LXXXIII: COQUETO**

Fundada hace 300 años por la mítica FanFan —discípula de Mutaito—, la Escuela Iroke Kogeki gozaba de cierta reputación. Sus técnicas demandaban atuendos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, haciendo la delicia de los espectadores en el Torneo Número 21 de las Artes Marciales.

— ¡Ey, Trunks! ¡Vaya que tienes suerte!

La edición 28 no estaba siendo tan afortunada.

El muchacho de cabellos lilas la estaba pasando MUY mal.

El discípulo más aventajado de la bella RanFan había tenido que recurrir a "La Técnica Final" demasiado pronto.

—Otokosuki sería un gran peleador si no estuviera tan ocupado buscando novio…


	84. Velocidad

**LXXXIV: VELOCIDAD**

Un demonio se desatara en su cuerpo al tomar el volante: la adicción.

El desenfreno, el vértigo, el sabor del hierro en su lengua al dominar el terreno, conociéndolo como se conoce la piel ajena, foránea al ojo y familiar al tacto.

Una curva cerrada. La meta: la fricción del frenado.

En su agitación, se sabe viva.

—Veo que no has perdido el toque, Urraca. Esa gentileza tuya puede ser engañosa.

—Sorprendente que quiera sacar su licencia y presentar el examen de manejo en tiempos como estos. Pero finalmente, usted no es una persona ordinaria, ¿no es así, Señor Piccolo?


	85. Negocios

**LXXXV: NEGOCIOS**

El empleador estaría exento de la cuota acordada mientras honrara los términos de discreción delineados en el contrato escrito, donde se especificaba que, en caso de violación de los términos presentes en la cuarta cláusula, el Señor Tao Pai Pai, personalmente, verificaría el incumplimiento del mismo recurriendo a la disolución inmediata de cualquier relación, sin cargo alguno, que el empleador tuviera con él o con el aliento al que muchos llamaban vida.

— ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro, Señor Vodka?

Dos trabajos incompletos no lucirían bien en su currículo.

— ¡Clarísimo! Maestro, fue un placer contar con su asistencia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	86. Redención

**LXXXVI: REDENCIÓN **

—Sinceramente pensé que no volverías.

—Bueno, Gohan, la verdad es que extrañaba la comida de Chi-Chi.

—Papá, juro que no tienes remedio…

— Pan y Uub son sorprendentes, míralos—dos ráfagas de luz bajo el cielo a medio día.

—Es la primera vez que Pan tienen la oportunidad de jugar con un niño tan fuerte como ella. Me alegra que se lleven bien—resquemor tras las gafas, un juicio—.Tan sólo dime el porqué…

Papá: un adulto con el alma de un niño.

Con él regresan las risas a casa, los juegos a Monte Paoz.

Podía perdonarle todo con una sonrisa.


	87. Muerte

**LXXXVII: MUERTE **

Es la verdad tras el resplandor de un planeta inexistente, tan lejano que el remedo de su luz acaricia la pupila cuando no queda más que un recuerdo.

— Sin planeta, ni hogar, hemos de morir en batalla o en las manos de nuestro señor cuando sólo queden inservibles pellejos—sus labios de besugo, azul piel escamosa, maneras taimadas, y astucia en los ojos—. Somos "Los Errantes". Los que tienen hogar en la galaxia nos llaman "Los Errantes"…

Kui continúa su monólogo.

—Y el mono no se resigna…—una risa borbotea de su garganta— Príncipe…Rey… ¿Al final que diferencia hace?


	88. Baño

**LXXXVIII: BAÑO**

Descendía de capitanes piratas de los mares del sur, pero no compartía el amor de sus antepasados por el agua. Las leyendas urbanas rezaban que nunca había tenido un encuentro con una regadera, ni complicidad con pastillas de jabón.

Su potente olor corporal había puesto en alerta al Departamento de Salubridad de la Ciudad del Oeste durante tres veranos consecutivos. Sin embargo, esto nunca impidió que Bacterian se desarrollara profesionalmente en el ámbito del arte culinario.

— ¡Deme otro de suadero!

Con un chirrido, carne grasienta brinca del asadero al plato procurado por una peluda, sucia manaza.

Krillin se arrepentiría después.


	89. Volleyball

**LXXXIX: VOLLEYBALL (****VÓLEIBOL)**

El Gran Tao-Pai-Pai en pants grises y sandalias rosas con gatitos dibujados, y Tsuru-Sennin en tunga verde ni siquiera agregaba al infierno de los entrenamientos a muerte: vóleibol sobre rocas ardientes, anillos de fuego, y una espada de kendo presta al castigo.

Rapada la cabeza como signo de entrega a las artes marciales, Ten-Shin-Han era una de esas personas reservadas, tímidas, a las que se les toma por hostiles al tener una altura de 1.87. Sus tres ojos rasgados y feroces bastaban para intimidar al oponente.

— ¡Valón fuera!

Las excepciones: Lunch y Bulma.

— ¡Cui! Vaya bandido y asesino retirados…

— ¡OOLONG!


	90. Vegetales

**XC: VEGETALES**

Las madres saiyajin favorecían los nombres exóticos: los vegetales eran considerados viandas en las rojas tierras de Vegetsei.

— ¡Turles! ¡Bardock! ¡Con un carajo...!

Generalmente, la pérdida de un retoño pasaba desapercibida: las crías pasaban a segundo plano una vez que aprendían a caminar. Entre saiyajines, era socialmente aceptable que un hermano asesinara a otro en caso de que escaseara el alimento en casa. Esta práctica milenaria llegó a su fin cuando el Rey Vegeta propuso él envio de los recién nacidos a planetas en vías de conquista.

Que un individuo llamado Brócoli destruyera tu planeta no era ni remotamente divertido.


	91. KameHameHa

**XCI: KAME-HAME-HA**

Un adolescente Kame-Sennin pretendía impresionar chicas con su gran comando del ki. Desafortunadamente, soló consiguió incendiar sus propios pantalones: para el malicioso beneplácito de unos jóvenes Uranai Baba y Tsuru-Sennin.

— ¡Súbete a mi nube!

— ¿Acaso tú estar tratando de alburearme?

—¡Estoy tratando de salvarte, Grulla Torpe!

Con su fuerza de remolque diabólico, Ghastel estaba MUY dispuesto a convertir a los alumnos de Mutaito en brochetas humanas.

— Roshi, quema tus pantalones.

— ¿QUÉ? Tsuru, juro que a veces…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú usar técnica de quemar pantalones _ahora_!

_**KAME…**_

El momento más sexy en la historia de Kame-Sennin.

_**HAME…**_

Lamentablemente no había chicas admirándolo.


	92. Batalla

**XCII: BATALLA**

Del tenedor a la boca, una fresa.

De la pantalla a ojos desatentos, tarea de algebra.

Aviones derribados cómo colillas de cigarrillos de papá; un castillo desmoronándose en una suerte de malos efectos especiales.

"_Coronel Yellow… Red Ribbon…SE BUSCA…"_

Feroz tigre-humanoide con pañoleta al cuello.

Escalofríos.

Para la futura heredera de la Corporación Capsula, las guerras son cosas que pasan en países distantes y en los libros de historia, son molestos intermedios informativos entre su programa favorito de espectáculos y su telenovela preferida de la tarde.

Perdiendo batalla contra el zapping del control remoto, la realidad se demerita en irrelevancia.


	93. Entrenamiento

**XCIII: ENTRENAMIENTO**

Reptando en confines crepusculares del Otro mundo, la colosal serpiente se enrosca en la extensión del cielo: una devoradora, ella es tan hermosa como es terrible.

Al estacato de iracundas escamas tornasoladas, el suelo se abre de tajo.

—Bien hecho, "Romeo-Sama"…

Fauces serradas y aliento corrosivo, cortesía de la novia de Enma-Daioh: justo lo que una quinceañera Baba necesitaba.

Elevándose con majestad de cobra, la Princesa sisea cual mujer despechada:

— ENMA-DARLING… ¿CÓMO PUEDES ABANDONARME A MÍ, _LA SOBERANA MÁS HERMOSA DEL OTRO MUNDO_, POR UN INSIGNIFICANTE ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL PAYASO DE KAIO-SAMA?

Aquello era un pleito marital de proporciones épicas.


	94. Genki Dama

**XCIV: GENKI DAMA**

En un roble de eterno azafrán, viejo como la Montaña de los Cinco Elementos, viven las hadas del Bosque Yenma. Bubbles y Goku trepaban como niños en sus ramas y raíces caprichosas de magia.

—Anciano Montgomery, ¿está seguro que es conveniente darle el Cristal del Espíritu a ese terrícola? Se supone que solamente se les da como prueba de entrenamiento a aquellos que aprenderán la Genki Dama

—Gregory, ¿Qué se supone que has estado aprendiendo bajo tutela de Kaio-Sama?

— ¿Uh?

—Percibiste la pureza en sus ojos, ¿no es así?

Zumban suavemente; con la curiosa, luminosa gracia que imitan las luciérnagas.


	95. Viaje Espacial

**XCV: VIAJE ESPACIAL**

Los Plant-seijin y Tsufuru-jin nunca accedieron a comerciar con Chilled de Arcose, pero los Saiya-jin no dudaron en conquistar planetas para los Arcose-jin a cambio de tecnología.

— Sed de sangre: la ruina de Vegetsei—relató Sheela, humedeciendo labios carnosos con el licor de Imecka—. Conocí a uno de los últimos; pero lo bueno no está hecho para durar…

Ledgic dejó entrever la mano cerceta, moteada, por debajo de la capucha carmesí.

—He recorrido la galaxia ansiando enfrentarme a un saiyajin, a un rival digno, aunque sea una vez.

Alienígenos ojos violetas, penetrantes, estremecen a Sheela: le recuerdan a Raditz.


	96. Descanso

**XCVI: DESCANSO**

—Cuando sea grande me casaré contigo—candoroso, ingenuo, con flor en prenda cierra la promesa: su primer amor.

Descanso: tiempos de paz.

— ¡Y yo creía que el precoz sería Trunks!—otra suposición errada de Yamcha.

—Es idéntico a Goku en todo, menos en eso—ronronea Puar.

Krillin ríe: el pequeño Goten es una caja de sorpresas.

—Será mejor que te apresures, TenShinHan. ¡Te la van a ganar!—solamente Oolong, con su característica desfachatez, tiene la sutileza e inmunidad para ruborizar al ex-asesino y vivir para contarlo.

Chaoz, solidario, prefiere callar sobre la boda/secuestro exprés.

Lunch, alergias y flores: malas combinaciones.


	97. Trunks

**XCVII: TRUNKS**

Secundarios que figuran menos que el héroe de Konattsu que cercenó a Hildegan, dos hermanos —meros muñecos de cajas musicales—, han repetido melodía por mil años suspendida.

Rotos los sellos sus anónimos sacrificios se demeritan, y Tapion deviene en valiente de cuento habitando abandonada fábrica infestada de ratas.

La urbe: luces, ruido e insomnio.

En vigilia, Hoi lo ronda buscando descuido. En sueños, en flaqueza, la bestia abisal acecha.

Un robot rotó en dos: ocarinas idénticas.

Sus pasos infantiles—tentativos buscando aprobación— disipan garras de niebla. Sus ojos azules fortalecen la esperanza.

Minotia vive en él, de alguna manera...


	98. Transformación

**XCVIII: TRANSFORMACIÓN**

Ostentan cargos equivalentes en sus planetas natales, pero para Dodoria los adornos resultan apéndices innecesarios, estorbosos; mientras para Zarbon estos son expresiones imprescindibles del refinamiento.

—Tú noción de belleza no la entiendo.

Sí carece de espinas para defender frágil piel aguamarina, entonces es grotesco, aberrante. La suavidad: accesoria. En cambio las púas, cortantes como el granito, son hermosas simplemente por ser: cavando carne, protegen pulverizando endeble hueso ajeno.

—Piensas demasiado. Te adornas demasiado. ¿Para qué?

Embiste estrellando su cráneo contra el suelo, humillándolo, orillándolo al límite.

Perfidia interna hecha externa: duales monstruos iguales en maldad.

— ¿Tu vida por tu vanidad?


	99. Maldad

**XCIX: MALDAD**

Una pareja de ancianos muertos en el camino: crímenes impunes frente a tantas víctimas de Majin Boo.

Disparo.

Un cachorrito se tuerce antes de caer inerte; su pelaje dorado manchado de rojo.

El mal tiene por publicista a la crueldad, y a un temeroso mayordomo incapaz de contrariarle.

Justicia: la razón del héroe.

El Rey Chappa: su inspiración.

Videl: lo qué de joven él ansió ser.

Pero las razones se desvían por el camino. Mark Satán lo admitía: era un cobarde, un fraude, un burdo espectáculo publicitario…y sin embargo podía reconocer, con absoluta claridad, hacia donde nos conduce la maldad.


	100. Epílogo

**C: EPÍLOGO**

Tinta sobre espacio blanco se transmuta en vida. A tus ojos, lector, cobro forma y aliento.

¿Cuál fue el deseo que te condujo a mí? ¿A quienes encontraste en tu aventura?

Cien de sus voces he sido. Multiplicados, divididos, reunidos cómo fragmentos corresponden al todo.

¿Me recordaras? ¿O seré para ti como huellas de niño borradas por la marea? Seré esbozo de espiral difuso, esmeralda; seré un rayo y un río, la gracia celeste engalanada en jade.

Y en el cielo, a lo lejos, cubriendo la extensión del horizonte, aquel dragón de escamas hechas del mismo material que los sueños…

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/GT es del Maestro Akira Toriyama. Esplandian no lucra del fanfiction.

"**Cien de sus voces"**

**2011  
**

_100 drabbles de Dragon Ball/Z/GT  
_

Por

_**Esplandian  
**_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Las historias solamente son historias cuando ustedes las leen. Cuando ustedes recuerdan Dragon Ball es cuando estos drabbles cobran vida. Muchas gracias por recorrer el camino de principio a fin, por su infinita paciencia y por recordar la fantástica aventura que fue el Mundo de Dragon Ball.

Me divertí con este reto que jamás creí completar en un plazo de 365 días, ni por el que creí que recibiría más de 10 comentarios (de nuevo, gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios). Confieso que más de una vez caí en las garras de las fechas de entregas (el final no es la excepción), y a riesgo de repetirme, me divertí inmensamente, tanto como la primera vez que leí el manga de Dragon Ball a la edad de 12 años. Creo que desde aquel entonces lo único que me gustaba era el mundo raro lleno de dinosaurios, vaqueros y extraterrestres, donde una muchacha muy aprovechada convencía a un niño de cabello alborotado (y de vestimenta al puro estilo del "Maestro Borrachón") de que la acompañara en la búsqueda de siete esferas que juntas te cumplían cualquier deseo.

Claro que ninguno de esos dos niños tenían idea de lo qué les deparaba el destino, y yo no tenía idea de que seguiría sus aventuras hasta que ese niño atolondrado se convirtiera en un abuelito (y no precisamente "abuelito" como la esfera de cuatro estrellas)… y créanme, me hubiera carcajeado si me hubieran dicho que escribirá 100 historias cortas en tributo a un dibujante japonés llamado Akira Toriyama y a su exuberante imaginación para con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, y de todas las aventuras que le siguieron, y de todos los personajes que a muchos les pasaron de largo y que sin embargo contribuían a hacer al Dragon World creíble (dentro de sus limites) y memorable.

Pero bien, aquí estamos. Dragon Ball marcó una época para muchos de nosotros, y valía la pena revisitar la serie con una mirada menos inocente, explorar ángulos, situaciones, y personajes: experimentar.

"Cien de sus voces" comenzó como una respuesta más o menos tentativa al "100 Theme DBZ Art Challenge" de DeviantArt. Había visto el reto, pero notar que nadie lo había completado me dio el primer impulso. Se supone que es para fanart, pero bien, se puede adaptar al fanfiction y agregar al reto reduciendo un relato a 100 palabras (en contador de Microsoft Word Starter), así que espero no haber sido tan chapucera. XD

Ponerse un reto y cumplirlo a paso de soldado, con días malos y buenos, con computadora descompuesta (hoy me la entregaron), y la aventura completa al lado de ustedes me hizo descubrir que nunca se puede dejar de ser uno mismo cuando se escribe, que es imposible forzarse a escribir sobre lo que no se siente o no se quiere, y que es más fácil cumplir con una meta cuando se fija en tinta roja sobre un calendario. Siento mucho amor por Dragon Ball Z y todo lo que significo en su momento, y estoy segura que muchos comparten y sobrepasan ese afecto.

Al empezar tenía retazos de fics, unos demasiado cortos para formar un one-shot coherente, y otros demasiado largos y complicados cómo para siquiera atentar completar la historia en su totalidad: un pasaje redundante titulado "El porqué ríe Kaio-Sama", ya recortado, se convirtió en *5:Akira Toriyama*; "Mala fortuna", las peripecias del Dr. Brief y el Dr. Gero luchando por pagar la renta y alimentar a Tama (y de paso conquistar el corazón de cierta vecina rubia), terminó como *6:Hoi-Poi*; un borrador de una ópera espacial, "Los errantes", se dividió en *24:Saiyajin*, *26:Namekkuseijin* *76:Rebelion* y *87:Muerte*; "22:Amor" forma parte de "Hilos en rojo, violeta y carmesí"; y *9:Escuela Tortuga*, *10:Escuela Grulla* y *38:Abuelos* son parte de un futuro proyecto para el 2012 titulado "Los cuentos del abuelo". Si desean votar por el segundo proyecto del 2012 vayan a mi perfil, donde podrán encontrar la encuesta correspondiente y efectuar su voto.

Ahora sí, en agradecimiento a sus lecturas, comentarios (todavía no me los creo), favoritos y alertas, llegamos a las dedicatorias:

**Kamui Silverfox:** Nuestra primera lectora oficial, quien nos engalanó con el primer review. Perdona por lo chocante de Dende dejando Namek por obligación, pero me pareció lo más coherente tratándose de un niño extraterrestre que abandona su hogar y a su familia para convertirse en dios de un planeta lejano. Espero que este año leas "Viaje al oeste", y por eso te dedico *#2: Viaje al oeste*.

**Jazmin Maris (Gia/Giana Dirce):** Fiel y querida lectora, en tormenta y tempestad, gracias por comentar. Y cómo Tama es del Dr. Briefs, *#33: Automóviles* es para ti, por cada avatar espectacular de Buu que compartiste. n_n

**Dramaaa:** Un honor que una autora tan respetable se hubiera dado el tiempo de leer, comentar y compartir —y hasta de corregir— esta humilde colección de drabbles, que juntos no suman ni medio capítulo de la épica "En el Techo". *#41: Falso*mi primer y último VegeBulma es para usted, por todas las buenas correcciones y observaciones que le hizo a esta autora primeriza; el Bulma x Vegeta mejor se lo dejo a las profesionales. ;) Sobre Tama, creo que siempre vivió demasiado tiempo para ser un gato común… ¡quien quita y era un androide! "#63:Marron" Es un extra por lo mucho que le gusta el personaje de Yajirobe.

**Itasz:** Gracias por tu confianza, comprensión y buenos consejos, y por las numerosas recomendaciones, y por la creación de tu super foro *El salón de la fama del fanfic latino* (el mejor espacio del fanfic de Dragon Ball Z), y por otorgarnos el premio de la Séptima Esfera a "Siete Pecados" de Melikav y a "Cien de sus voces". Es un honor, siempre. Para ti, *#36: GT*.

**Schala S:** De poder nombrar a las personas que conocí en mi corta aventura usted, Miss Pam, sería la primera que vendría a mi mente. Siempre comentó a paso de soldado, desvelada y con una pasión inigualable. Nunca creí que una veterana del fandom, apasionada autora y notable fan del fandom de Dragon Ball Z, leyera y firmara esta serie de 100 disparates. Es un honor tenerla como lectora. Ejem, todavía te debo las reviews para "Triángulo" y "Doble Vida", y unos 4 PMs... Por inspirarme, siempre: *#24: Saiyajin*(por "Pecados en la Sangre"), *#79: Destrucción* (por "Legado"), *#92: Batalla y *#97: Trunks* (por "Triángulo"). Cien de sus voces es parcialmente tuya. Muchas, muchas gracias.

**Kumikoson4:** Es un honor saber que estos drabbles te revivieran los buenos momentos de Dragon Ball. *#8: Báculo sagrado* por no juzgar por la cubierta.

**Dashret (Miss Rocío):** A mi mejor y más querida lectora y amiga, por inspirarme siempre, para ti son 43: ¿Personaje Nuevo? (por tu capítulo 18 de Rastreando Mounstruos), 55: Guardian (a petición tuya), 22: Amor (por todos los PM que leíste con mis ideas locas sobre la Red Ribbon y la Escuela de la Grulla), y 38:Abuelos (para agregar humor), y mi preferido, por sacar lo mejor de mí con tus observaciones, amables correcciones y maravillosa amistad "#5: Akira Toriyama". Nunca me habría tomado los fics tan en serio de no ser por ti. Siempre recordare aquel primer maravilloso comentario a "Los Buenos Tiempos".

**KeyKnows:** Honrando tu gusto por los finales impactantes*#20: Piccolo Daimao*.

**Darkchise:** #17:Robots

**JUANIS:** Aunque no es enteramente un Piccolo x Shinshia (Aka. Urraca/Instructora de manejo), *#84: Velocidad*.

**Tyger Hyuga:** *#35:Guerreros Z* por ser un lector y comentador tan elusivo como mis VegeBulmas. XD

**Jannella Bround:** Para una entrañable lectora *#39: Súper*.

**Annyamber:** Gracias. Y para no quedarme a medias por no saber que decirle, *#50:Kami* es para usted.

**NOMICA:** Públicamente le digo al mundo que usted y su "Constelación tacto a tacto" fueron la inspiración del título de la presente colección. Para usted, hermosísima, *#3: Tierra* por que no se me olvida junto a quien conocí las estrellas de una constelación tacto a tacto, y *#26: Namekuseijin*, por tú Vegeta y sus soldaditos de plomo, y *#87: Muerte*, por la dama de negro en tu "Pozo de los deseos". Muchas gracias por siempre darte tiempo de mandarme un mensaje entre las festividades y sus dedicados estudios de la muy honorable carrera de medicina. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones.

**Chibi Carshman Ichigo:** Por supuestogro que *#54: Otro Mundo*, ogro, por cumplir con tu propio reto-ogro.

**Mr. D:** *#75 Clones* por que al Dr. Collie también le gusta el SPAM genético. XD

**Grevola:** Por que disfrutas de los personajes menores y sus pasados, *#81: Padre e hijo*.

**RenRika:** You surpass your fears you have to confront them, and that is the only way to succeed and grow up. the one who learns a new language gains an extra soul. You are wise beyond your years. *# 70: Juguetes* is yours.

**CHELYPU DBF (Yukkoame):** *#78: Rivalidad* por que fue el primero que leíste. Gracias por la recomendación en tu grupo de facebook. ;)

**I'm Suppaman:** *#34: Armas de fuego* por los cameos de Villa Pingüino, que seguramente disfrutaras por ser guiños relacionados con tu pseudónimo y Dr. Slump.

**Lady Calixta:** Uno de mis mejores piezas para usted *#60: Extraño*, por definir tan elocuentemente estos microrelatos con una seriedad inigualable.

**Tsukimine12:** Por tus divertidísimos comentarios y aciertos, "#96: Redención" por ser uno de tus favoritos.

**American Vigor:** I feel honored beyond words and borders. Thank you for your kindness and the wonderful translation of the eponymous gift dedicated to a brilliant author *#1: Son Goku*, and *#27: Cell* is an extra treat for a dedicated fan of the same character.

**LadySugarQuill, GMarian y Saiyan Girl Heart:** Por leerse de un tirón y con un pequeño descanso hasta el *94:Genki Dama*, pues se lo quedan por la maravillosa coincidencia. Gracias, bellezas.

**Romina . anduril:** Por tu lindo comentario, *#82:Lindo*.

**Nadeshico23:** Por ser una de mis autoras preferidas, y por haberme inspirado tanto con tu "Viviendo entre sombras" y tu muy interesante interpretación del Dr. Gero con un lado ligeramente más humano, para ti "#6: Hoi Poi". Muchas gracias.

**Iluvendure:** Me gusta la forma en la que escribes a Lunch en un Dragon World con conflictos raciales y religiosos. Por escribir grandes fanfics y dibujar como los Kamis, por darte el tiempo y la paciencia de comentar, para ti, de todo corazón, "#15: Estornudo".

**Aburridoman (mi admirador secreto):** Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar cuando el aburrimiento te dejó sin otra opción. Sobre el 'bashing' contra Marron, te aclaro que en realidad fue parte de la caracterización de Yajirobe; no es un secreto que me gustaría leer un Marron x Yajiroble. Ah, y *#66: Aburrimiento* va para ti de todo corazón, ya que el mejor amigo de un hombre invisible es un vampiro con oídos de radar, quien no se deja engañar por las primeras impresiones. XD Ya, fuera de bromas, estaría encantada de responderte los comentarios por vía privada si tuvieras una cuenta establecida.

**MARRON LA PUTA, Sunday y Mister Vegeta:** Perdonen que elimine sus "encantadoras" flamas y SPAM, pero si los reviews no tratan sobre el presente fanfic, o mi persona (directamente referida por mi alias) me siento MUY inclinada a borrarlos. Ah, y doble perdón a Mister Vegeta por confundirlo con 'Super Vegeta'. Inspirado por y para ustedes: #99: Maldad.

Besos a todos los que agregaron "Cien de sus voces" a favoritos y a susalertas.

Y para los que se quedaron a leer la aburrida nota de autor tenemos un BONUS TRACK y preview de "Los cuentos del abuelo" (propuesta de fic ganadora de la encuesta del 2011).

* * *

***BONUS TRACK: COMIENZOS***

Ox-Satán había empuñado su primera hacha mucho antes de haber sido capaz de dar sus primeros pasos. No le era difícil concluir que dos pequeños medio-saiyajin(de fuerza inconmesurable) y una espada terminarían en accidente.

—Niños, lo están haciendo mal.

Ojillos incrédulos de Goten y Trunks.

—Lo crean o no, hace muchísimo tiempo, el Abuelo Son Gohan y yo fuimos héroes… bueno, más o menos…

La historia verdadera estaba llena de acción, persecuciones, hechicería, artes marciales, romance, y contenido no apto para menores (desaprobado por Chi-Chi) que suprimiría en esta rendición dirigida a su nieto y mejor amigo de su nieto.

* * *

**31 de Diciembre del 2011****:** Salud y vida, prosperidad y amor, inteligencia y sabiduría, en este FELIZ Y AUSPICIO 2012.

Cada fin es el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo.


End file.
